Heurs et malheurs de Molly
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Rampa est au désespoir à cause de Molly, Aziraphale vole à son secours ! Débilités au kilo, one-shot.


Titre : Heurs et malheurs de Molly

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : De Bons Présages

Rating : G

Genre : Cucul la praline, parce qu'il en faut.

Pairing : aucun

Notes : Juste un truc cucu que j'ai pondu après avoir vu un fanart montrant Rampa et ses plantes.

Aziraphale entendit les premières mesures de la Pastorale qui résonnèrent dans son échoppe. Il leva les yeux de son livre et alla répondre au téléphone (Rampa lui avait assuré que rester joignables était un fier avantage, et qu'en plus il pouvait lire des livres sur son téléphone. Aziraphale a mis un temps avant de comprendre le concept d'e-books). Évidemment, c'était Rampa qui l'appelait. Qui d'autre ? Mais le sourire d'Aziraphale s'effaça rapidement en décrochant.

\- Oui, mon cher ami ?

\- Moooooo…

\- Hein ?

\- Mooooollyyyyyy…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Molly… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Molly ! Finit par éructer la voix dans l'autre combiné.

Aziraphale n'avait jamais entendu son ami parler comme ça, avec ce ton où se mêlaient choc et détresse. Pas le temps de demander qui était cette Molly, il fallait agir vite.

\- Où es-tu, Rampa ?

\- Mai.. Maison… Moooooollyyyyyy !

Ça ressemblait presque à un sanglot.

\- J'ARRIVE ! S'écria Aziraphale en attrapant sa veste et en se précipitant dehors.

Il trouva un taxi et lui demanda de foncer (en gardant les limitations de vitesse, tout de même) chez Rampa. Il sauta du taxi dans l'immeuble en faisant apparaître sur sa banquette arrière une fois et demie le prix de la course et le trajet en ascenseur lui parut une éternité. Qui était cette Molly, dont l'accident désemparait à ce point son ami ? Pourquoi ne la lui avait-il jamais présentée ?…

Aziraphale ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer. Il arpenta les pièces avant de trouver Rampa, dans sa véranda qui lui servait de jardin, au milieu de ses plantes terrorisées, recroquevillé devant un tas de terreau, des éclats de pot en terracotta et, au milieu, ce qu'il reconnut comme le spathiphyllum qu'il avait offert six mois plus tôt à Rampa.

D'un coup d'œil, Aziraphale comprit la situation. L'arrosoir. La veste aux basques un peu longues. L'étroit guéridon où se trouvait la plante. La catastrophe était inévitable. Il comprit aussi, aux bruissements de feuilles épouvantées, que les autres plantes pensaient à un exemple édifiant censé leur apprendre la discipline.

Il s'accroupit près du démon.

\- Rampa ?

\- Moooooollyyyyyy…

\- C'est Molly ? Demanda l'ange avec douceur, en désignant la plante.

Rampa renifla en hochant la tête, incapable de détourner les yeux du désastre.

Aziraphale releva Rampa, alla le faire asseoir dans son canapé ultra-design et inconfortable, puis retroussa ses manches. Il était désormais un Ange en Mission.

Il fit apparaître de nulle part un nouveau pot en terre, puis après réflexion, changea celui-ci pour du plastique. Il ramassa soigneusement Molly et répara les menus dégâts qu'elle avait subis pendant la chute, puis ajusta autour d'elle toute la terre qu'il put ramasser. Il compléta le pot avec le contenu d'un sac de terreau qui traînait dans un coin, tassa délicatement autour de son pied, puis arrosa la plante pour la remettre de ses émotions. Puis il ramassa les éclats du pot cassé, et remarqua un morceau de tissu. Le pot de Molly avait été entouré d'un nœud papillon en tissu écossais. Aziraphale regarda pensivement le ruban, avant d'en coiffer soigneusement le pot de Molly. Là. C'était comme si presque rien ne s'était passé. Aziraphale balaya ensuite les restes de terre au sol et retourna voir Rampa, Molly dans les bras.

\- Mon cher ami, il ne fallait pas te faire autant de souci ! Tu vois, Molly est en pleine forme !

Rampa regarda l'ange, puis la plante, et se leva. Il prit le pot et le leva à hauteur d'yeux, puis l'étreignit avec un sourire tremblant.

\- Molly ! Tu n'as rien !

Aziraphale sourit en voyant le démon si heureux et soulagé.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais terrifier tes plantes pour qu'elles poussent mieux…

\- Pas Molly, roucoula le démon en pressant tendrement sa joue contre les feuilles luxuriantes.

\- Au fait, ce nœud…

Rampa s'interrompit et regarda Aziraphale avec un peu d'embarras.

\- Heu…

Il posa Molly sur la table et parut d'un seul coup très gêné.

\- Hé bien… C'était le spathiphyllum que tu m'avais offert, je ne pouvais décemment pas le traiter comme les autres… Hem.

Aziraphale regarda le démon, amusé.

\- Et pourquoi « Molly » ?

Pour toute réponse, Rampa lui tendit un exemplaire très usé de _Moll Flanders_. Aziraphale reconnut l'ouvrage qu'il lui avait offert deux siècles plus tôt, lors de l'ouverture de sa librairie. Il lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent livre, bien qu'un peu passé de mode, et celui-ci comptait parmi les rares que Rampa ait lus. Déjà parce que l'idée que Rampa se faisait des gens cool n'incluait pas de passer ses journées à lire, calé dans un canapé (mais Aziraphale était une exception)(et le plaisir tiré de cette journée passée à bouquiner dans son canapé, comptait quasiment pour Rampa comme un souvenir coupable, malgré l'absence de témoins)(il avait même prévu du thé et des sandwichs), puis parce qu'avec la configuration de ses pupilles, lire n'était pas forcément très facile pour lui, mais pour Aziraphale, il avait fait cet effort. Et le compte-rendu enthousiaste qu'il lui en avait fait avait été une récompense pour l'ange.

Aziraphale proposa à Rampa un petit resto pour couronner l'heureux épilogue de l'incident, ce à quoi Rampa consentit. Alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de l'appartement, l'ange lança avec malice à la plante :

\- Et plus de folies, hein Molly ?

Il ne savait pas si Molly l'avait entendu. Mais dès le lendemain, elle fit deux fleurs.

Fin.


End file.
